Sikuaq
Sikuaq is a user that joined in August 2018, though he's only become active around February 2019. Born and always a resident in Maryland, he can be found riding crabs around the streets. Do not be fooled when he talks about his Slovenian nationality or residence in Vietnam, those are false memories from a previous life. He's known to make multiple fursonas, and has no intention of stopping. Sikuaq is also an amateur artist, making many profile pictures for himself. Biography Early Youth Born and raised in Maryland, Sikuaq and his family hopped around numerous houses in his early years. Some examples of them being: relative's houses, friend's houses, motels, a van, a homeless shelter, a Chick-Fil-A storeroom, and with a pack of wolves. Childhood Sikuaq made his first friend in 3rd grade, later to lose them to the treacherous pit of Roblox. It's suspected that they've been viewing furry art since the age of 8, but has sat in denial of his own degeneracy until 2017. Present Today, Sikuaq can be found cooped up in his room drawing furries, watering his cacti, or laying in bed talking to furries online. The furry life has fully consumed them, and there's no chance of redemption. Behavior Sikuaq is faily introverted and soft, but can get rowdy if put in the right mood (An example being them laughing for 40 minutes straight at one singular Tik-Tok meme.) He's known to love emojis, using emojis such as ���� to condemn people's sinful actions, or ���� to express his sorrow. His typing style is unusual, finding any way to break common conventions of English (comma spam, randomly placed capitalization, screaming.) Though a fair bit timid, he's always happy to talk to people, or have them throw him out numerous windows. Stance on Hatsune Miku Sikuaq is Head CEO of the Hatsune Miku Fan Club, and will defend Hatsune Miku's reputation to his last breath. He's done many things relating to her, drawing a decent amount of art and contributing to his Hatsune Miku shrine almost daily. Their favourite Hatsune Miku artist is Pinocchiop. Art Sikuaq's art style is a fair bit cartoonish while trying to keep some aspects of realism. His old art is iconic for large googley-like eyes and round corgi-eyebrows. Always adapting and always improving, aspects change all the time to suit his tastes. He's happy to draw for his friends, but does not have requests or comissions open. Notable Events "/r/askgayducks" Group Chat The "/r/askgayducks" Group chat is a group chat with some other members, one of them being Reiker. As of writing this (April 26 2019,) the group chat has had a running call for a month (starting March 21, 2019.) Sikuaq, Reiker, and some other members practically live in the group chat and spend every minute of their aching lives in it. They haven't seen the sun since February. Anti-Vaxx Roleplay Discord'™' (AVRD) The Anti-Vaxx Roleplay Discord'''™ '''is an Anti-Vaxx orientated Discord server run by Sikuaq where Anti-Vaxxers can roleplay in a safe environment away from persecution. Some (but not all) members are also affiliated with Flat Earthers. Though not that active today, the server is still up and available for people to join. Trivia * Sikuaq is half Vietnamese, though has never spoken a full sentence of Vietnamese in his life. * He is in the process of learning mandarin, and will often tell you that for breakfast he drank two loaves of bread. * Though not 18+, it is generally known that they are atleast the age of Three. * Despite having fursonas with species originating from warm climates, all of their fursonas are extensively over-fluffed (Except for his Kobold fursona, of course) * Sikuaq is fairly secretive about it, he enjoys being hugged, patted, and Thrown out windows.